The invention relates to a removable vehicle roof, which includes an operating mechanism such that the vehicle roof is movable between a closed position and a storage position in which the vehicle roof is lowered into a rear roof storage compartment.
A two-section movable hardtop vehicle roof is disclosed for example in DE 196 35 869 C1. The hardtop comprises a front and a rear roof shell, which can be lowered into a rear storage compartment when the roof is opened. The storage compartment can be closed by a storage compartment lid which, during the transfer of the roof between the closed and opened positions, is pivoted open in order to provide an opening through which the roof is moved into, or out of, the storage compartment.
In order to retain the vehicle roof in the storage compartment, a engagement mechanism is provided which includes a centering pin which is disposed at the front roof section and which, during lowering of the roof, extends into a respective cavity in the opened storage compartment lid in a form-fitting manner. The storage compartment lid and the vehicle roof are then lowered together in a synchronous motion and the lid is closed. Because of the form-fitting engagement between the centering pin of the vehicle roof and the storage compartment lid, the roof is immovably retained in the storage compartment when it is deposited therein.
Generally, with convertible vehicles, there is the problem that, with the roof closed, the roof sections tend to be raised at higher vehicle speeds because a low pressure area is formed at the outer surface of the roof. The raising of the roof sections may detrimentally affect the sealing properties of the roof and may cause damage to the roof because of the high forces effective thereon over long periods.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a removable vehicle roof, which can be safely locked in its closed and also in its storage position with relatively low expenses.
In a removable vehicle roof including an operating mechanism for moving the roof between a closed position, in which the vehicle roof covers an interior vehicle space, and a storage position, in which the vehicle roof is deposited in a rear storage compartment, the operating mechanism includes operating and coupling arms which are pivotable relative to each other and provided with locking means for locking the vehicle roof in position in the storage compartment and also for rigidly interconnecting the operating and coupling arms when the vehicle roof is in a closed position.
The vehicle roof includes an locking structure at a linkage part of the roof operating mechanism, which locks the respective linkage part in the storage position of the roof and also in the closed position thereof with respect to the vehicle body or with respect to other linkage parts. In this way, it is possible to arrest the roof in both end positions of the roof with only a single locking structure, whereby the design is simplified and the construction expenses are reduced. At the same time, maximum safety against undesired movements of the roof in the open and closed positions of the roof is obtained. In the closed position, the rigid connection which is established by the locking structure provides for rigidity between the linkages involved so that, particularly in the center area of the roof which, in the closed position of the roof, is subjected to particularly high lifting forces and in which generally the pivot joints are disposed, the rigidity of the roof is substantially improved. As a result, the chances that the roof is raised by the low pressure above the roof are substantially reduced.
The locking of the vehicle roof in the closed position and in the storage position is achieved expediently by way of a locking member, which is arranged at one of the linkage parts of the roof operating mechanism. This locking member has particularly the form of a locking hook, which is pivotally supported on the linkage part and which, in its locking position, engages a locking pin mounted to the vehicle body when the vehicle roof is in the storage position and which engages a locking pin mounted on another linkage part when the vehicle roof is in a closed position.
The two linkage parts may be joined by a common joint. In that case, the locking member is expediently supported on the first linkage part at a distance from this joint and, in the closed position of the vehicle roof, engages the second linkage part also at a distance from that joint. In this embodiment, the engagement points of the locking member with the linkage parts and the joint between the linkage parts define a triangle wherein the locking member forms one side of the triangle which prevents any pivot movement about the joint.
The locking member is expediently biased into its locking position which bias can be utilized for the locking of the roof when the roof is in the storage position and when it is in the closed position. For the movement of the roof out of the respective end position, it is only necessary to move the locking member out of its locking position, which can be done manually or, in accordance with a preferred embodiment, by way of an automatic operating mechanism.
In an advantageous embodiment, the locking mechanism includes a engagement mechanism by way of which the vehicle roof can be connected to a windshield frame.
The coupling is so designed that the lock is released when the engagement mechanism is disengaged. Since for opening the roof and depositing it in the storage compartment, the engagement mechanism must be released anyhow so that the front roof section can be disengaged from the windshield frame, this opening movement can be transferred by way of a suitable transfer member to the locking mechanism which at the same time is unlocked that is moved to a release position. The locking mechanism can be operated for a release also when the roof is in the storage compartment so that no additional operating mechanism is needed for releasing the locking mechanism when the roof is in the storage compartment. The transfer member between the retaining structure and the locking mechanism is preferably an operating cable. The locking of the retaining structure occurs preferably under the influence of a spring element engaging the locking member.
The invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description thereof on the basis of the accompanying drawings.